


For Good Behavior

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Large Breasts, Netorare, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: The twins give Akira a reward for being such a cooperative prisoner.





	

Akira had to check if his glasses weren't fogged up. Why? Because he had a hard time believing what he was seeing. 

"Hey, dumbass! What the fuck are you staring at?"

Sure, the twins sounded like their normal selves, but...

"Akira-kun, it's quite rude to stare."

...Their bodies were completely different. They both had the bodies of adolescents, but appeared to be developed to the point of young women. Their breasts were larger, their hips were wider and butts... oh god, their butts. So round, thick and soft enough to bounce a quarter off of. 

"How did you two get here?" Akira asked, dumbfounded and a little bit aroused.

"Master allowed us to leave the Velvet Room for a while," Justine said. "And he temporarily gave us these new bodies so we would blend into society."

"But why?" Akira asked.

"What do you think, numbnuts?" Caroline growled. "It's show you our appreciation for being so cooperative!"

Akira blinked. "I... still don't get it."

The twins looked at each other, then turned back to Akira and pushed him on his bed. Then they began to unbutton the top part of their uniforms, showing their cleavages to the Phantom. Naturally, Akira jaw dropped. In his due time, he has been with the other girls and saw them naked. Anne's body was equivalent to a swimsuit model, and Makoto's body looked as if it belonged to a track star. Haru's chest appeared much larger when she wasn't wearing anything, and Futaba was pretty cute. But these two... they defied what he expected.

"Like what you see, pervert?" Caroline taunted. "You can touch us if you want."

"Just be gentle, okay?" Justine requested.

Akira reached out and touched their breasts. They felt soft and firm and his hands appeared to sink in the sponge-like flesh. The twins moaned from his touch.

"He's so good," Caroline moaned.

"I feel so hot, knowing where his hands have been," Justine sighed.

Pleased with how he was progressing, Akira took it up a notch. He rose up, tore of the twins' uniforms and took both of their breasts in his mouth and sucked with reckless abandon. Both of them squealed in pleasure as the thief sucked on their nipples while fondling their other breasts.

"My goodness," Justine groaned. "How is he so good at this?"

"He probably has gotten some experience with his other sluts," Caroline snarked, which was soon replaced with a pained yelp as Akira lightly bit her nipple.

"Looks like you offended him," Justine giggled in between moans.

Akira took their creamy mounds out of his mouth and settled with massaging them. The twins moaned lightly, enjoying his warm touch. Then, they had an idea. They got up from the bed, which confused Akira until he saw them bring up a chair.

"Please sit here," Justine advised. 

Akira got out of his bed and did as Justine told him. As he sat down, Caroline got in between his legs. Before he could respond, she unzipped his pants pulled out his cock.

"This is how you look when your soft?" Caroline sneered. "How pitiful."

She gave his flaccid member a few light kisses, drawing out a moan from him. He leaned back and felt Justine's soft breasts pressed against the back of his head.

"Just relax," she whispered. "She'll take care of the rest."

Caroline kissed Akira's dick to full strength and immediately sucked on it, causing him to moan loudly. Thank goodness Sojiro was out for the day, or he would have to explain what the noise was all about.

"Does that feel good, Akira?" Justine asked. He nodded, which made her smile. "Good. But it can get better."

Akira wondered what meant, but soon widened his eyes in shock as Justine gave him his phone... which happened to have Anne on the line.

"You should answer," she said. "Best not to keep a lady waiting."

Akira hesitantly took the phone from Justine's hand and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Akira! How are you?_ " Anne said.

"I-I'm alright," he replied, struggling to hold back a moan from the blowjob he was recieving. "What about you?"

" _Oh, just doing some shopping with the girls. We're picking up something sexy for you... damn it Futaba, don't start complaining now! You wanted to join us!_ "

"What?" Akira asked. 

" _Huh? Oh , that was just Futaba. I'll put you on speaker._ "

Before Akira could protest, he heard the voices of the other girls.

" _Akira!_ " Haru cheered.

" _Hello, Akira,_ " Makoto greeted.

" _H-_ _Hi, Akira,_ " Futaba studdered.

Akira fought back the urge to moan as Caroline fondled his balls while sucking him off.

"Hey there," he said. "What are you doing?"

" _We're going lingerie shopping,_ " Haru admitted shamelessly. " _Futaba somehow got roped into it._ "

" _I was tricked!_ " Futaba protested. " _I thought we were shopping for normal clothes!_ "

" _It's your own fault not realizing it sooner,_ " Makoto said plainly.

Akira saw that Caroline had stopped sucking and began to take her skirt off, exposing her hairless snatch to him. Akira felt his heart beat faster as she straddled him and lined her opening with his cock.

" _Akira? Are you okay?_ " Anne asked.

"I'm... fine," he groaned, feeling his cock being swallowed by Caroline's pussy. She also moaned from the feeling of his dick stretching her out from the inside.

" _Akira, be honest,_ " Makoto said sternly. " _Are you with another woman right now?_ "

Akira grit his teeth as Caroline started to move up and down his length. The warmth was unlike anything he had felt with the other girls... and he was afraid of telling them.

" _Well? Are you with another girl?_ " Haru asked. 

"Yes," Akira groaned.

" _EHHHHHH!?_ " Futaba shrieked in shock. " _Akira, are you pulling a netorare on us!? How could you- ow!_ "

" _Chill out, Futaba,_ " Anne chided. " _Akira is free to be with any woman he pleases, just so long as he keeps us in his heart._ "

" _That reminds me,_ " Makoto interjected. " _Akira, you're still meeting my sister tomorrow, right?_ "

"Of course," he groaned as Caroline bounced harder, prompting him to hold her hips. Justine took his phone so he could us both of his hands.

" _Good to know. It's all yours, Anne._ "

" _Thank you. Akira, we'll see you sometime tomorrow. Don't let that girl drain you too much~_ "

With that, Anne hung up.

"So you whore yourself to other girls? Looks like you're quite the deviant," Caroline jeered.

Having enough of her taunting, Akira got up from the chair with his dick still inside of Caroline and slammed her against the wall, all while thrusting into her.

"If you think I'm some pushover when comes to sex, then allow me to prove you wrong!" he declared, pounding her harder and faster. The act of wild lovemaking made Justine finger herself, wishing that she was in her sister's position. 

"Ahh, it's so good! It's so gooooood!" 

Caroline's eye (the one that wasn't covered up) nearly rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out, showing that she was feeling immense pleasure.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" she groaned. "Let it all out, you worthless pervert!"

Akira thrusted rapidly into Caroline until he finally reached his limit, filling her with his sperm. Caroline held him tight so that none of it would spill out. When he finished discharging, he walked over to the bed and pulled out of her before gently laying her down. He turn to Justine, who was laying on the floor with her legs spread open.

"Akira-kun," she moaned. "Please make me feel good too."

Akira smiled and walked over to where Justine was laying and inserted his cock into her, making her moan. He gently thrusted into her while massaging her breasts, which made her moan more. 

"You're so passionate, Akira," Justine sighed. "Not like when you were with Caroline."

"Caroline looks like she can take it rough," Akira said. "You, on the other hand, deserve a more delicate approach."

Justine smiled through her blushing face. "You really know how to make a girl feel good, don't you?"

Akira chuckled. "Well, when you're dating four girls at once, you pick up on some things. Like this."

He leaned down and kissed Justine on the lips while thrusted and fondled her. She kissed back, enjoying the feeling. They kissed for at least 15 minutes and then seperated. Akira continued to thrust and Justine continued to moan. 

"Justine... I'm close."

"As am I. I want to climax together."

"Then lets do it."

Akira thrusted a few more times before he came inside of Justine, making her moan and shiver in delight. When he finished releasing, he pulled out and laid her next to Caroline. He then laid down in between them and wrapped his arms around the two of them, prompting the twins to snuggle up to him.

"You two were wonderful," Akira said honestly.

Caroline and Justine looked at him and smiled. "So were you," they replied.

All three of them laid in bed resting peacefully. Akira thought that if he could handle twins, maybe Sae wouldn't be a challenge.


End file.
